Burning Flame
by LouisaHISmoi
Summary: Oliver Queen is not really a family man, but with an adopted daughter...will that change? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there!** This is my third shot at writing fanfiction...i gave up the first couple of times...sshh. Hope you like it XD please rate and review. Lou.x

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville (Soo want to though). Own the ideas though XD oh! and the new characters I've bought in...duh! ^^

Summary: Oliver Queen has never really been a family man. But when a teenager is thrust into his care. He's got a lot to take on.

**

* * *

**

**Burning Flame**

Slamming her fists onto the mahogany table in front of her, Chloe glared at the taller man opposite her. The normal green from her eyes had a reddish shade to them showing her heightened anger towards the gentlemen whom had annoyed her.  
At least three minutes passed before Chloe admitted defeat. With a sigh she fell back into the seat she had been sitting in and placed her clasped hands before her on the table with a hope of changing the mind of the infuriating _Homo sapien_.  
"Why can't you just think about this Oliver? Please?!" Her voice was covered in desperation. "She's fifteen years old and you're willingly going to send her back onto those streets knowing you could help her? I thought you were a hero!" The last sentence was whispered but full of daggers that rammed into his stomach. He grimaced knowing she had an extremely good point. Breathing heavily out his nose Oliver ran his hand through the golden brown hair that spiked up above his head. The look of contemplation swam through his chocolate brown eyes, like a fresh red strawberry being swirled in bowl of melted chocolate.  
"Look, Chloe I don't' see how this is going to work." He put his hand up to stop her when her mouth opened to interrupt him. "I really do want to help. But how can I really? I never stay in one place for long; I'm always jumping from Star City to Metropolis. And you're trying to say I can look after a teenager. With meteor abilities!" His head turned to look at the sleeping form on the new mauve sofa located near door to the "conference room". The arms of the girl were wrapped around her frame and her knees bent into the foetal position, probably trying to keep herself as warm as possible.  
Without saying a word Oliver picked up a pen and pulled the document across the table toward him. Placing the pen onto the dotted line he signed name. _Oliver Queen. _A broad grin appeared on Chloe's face as she pulled back the paper and pen and filled in the rest of the needed details.  
Oliver shook his head. "Chloe, what _have_ I gotten myself into?"


	2. Chapter 2

Before Chloe had a chance to answer Oliver's question, the murmuring sound of an awaking person stopped her directly in the path on which she was going down.  
Oliver stood up and bought a mug of warm hot chocolate with him. Kneeling down next to the sofa he looked at the young girl, trying to get a better look at his new daughter. Her long blonde hair was slightly tangled and the obvious red streak down her fringe made his wonder. But that was cut short when two piercing blue eyes caught his attention.  
She sat there completely speechless with the fact a stranger was kneeling in front of her, observing her.  
"Can I help you Mr…?" She inquired an odd accent dancing around the words.  
"Queen. Oliver Queen. And you must be Madison." He raised his right eyebrow and had a small quirk in the right hand side of his mouth. Madison sat her self up straight and looked down at him. Studying him. Five minutes. Five minutes she sat there in silence looking at every part of his face. Looking for the truth behind the smile. After that time she formed a small smile on her face and nodded. Confidently she out stretched her arm offering him to shake her hand.  
"Madison Riley Keira Cooper, at your service Mr Queen. And can I Just say. That green shirt, matches your eyes brilliantly."

That made his jump back a bit. Not the compliment. But the strong English accent. It wasn't what he would call the normal posh or cockney accent you would expect from an English person. But a more, died down accent, but definitely an accent. However, all the words were pronounced right, but the manner of her speaking told two different stories. Before he opened his mouth Oliver suddenly realised that there was no time for questions.  
"Thank you Miss Cooper." Taking her hand and shaking it. "But enough chit chat. Drink this. You need it; you look frozen half to death." He said pushing the warm liquid toward her.  
"No need. I can deal with that." Her head popped up. Directly towards Chloe. "Chloe, do you know where my bag is. I need a change of clothes."  
Chloe darted to the filing cabinet and picked up a small, black duffle bag with was located against it. Bringing it over to Madison, she handed it to her, who immediately opened it up and pulled out a pair of jogging bottoms and an overly large footie shirt.  
"Is there anywhere I could..." she started.  
"Oh! Yes, down the hall, second on the right" Chloe informed her. Madison smiled; she heaved herself up and left the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

"Chloe, what did she mean by '_I can deal with that_'?" Oliver's looked was filled with utter confusion.  
"Well Ollie, there's a reason she's called Elemental on the streets. Our lovely Maddie, can control Earth, Wind, Fire and Water."


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver couldn't speak. Earth, Wind, Water and _Fire. _He could now see why Chloe wanted him to adopt her.  
"Chloe, I don't know if I can do this on my own. You got to help me. Please." He was pleading with her. Desperately. He walked toward her, using his hands her held her upper arms. Staring into her emerald eyes. "Please Chloe. I'm not ready to be a father. To anyone, teenager or not, and with abilities, not even the Green Arrow is cut out for that job."  
"Oliver. I wish I could help really, but it's the law. Two people can only adopt a child, or teenager, if they are either engaged to be married or are actually married. The best I can do f be there for her as a big sister type." Her voice was quiet. Sadness was the only emotion Chloe was able to feel at that moment.

Unknown to them Maddie had heard every word. She always knew she was a problem for people. After her parents died she thought she would be okay on her own. She was strong, powerful, alright looking, but that dream was always crushed. Always. Plucking up the courage she entered the room.  
"Right, Chloe I really should be going. Buildings these days, just not used to them. I'll err see myself ou-" She was quickly interrupted by Oliver.  
"Not another step young lady. You're staying here. Until we go home and get your room sorted." He looked at her sternly.  
"Look, Mr Queen. It's no bother really. I'm fine on my own. You said it yourself; you're not ready to be a father. Are you?" She answered back. The red streak in her hair started to glow, as her face grew angrier.

A shiver ran down her spine, and she snapped out of her trance.  
"Sorry. I should really go. I'm sorry Chloe."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews guys! XD. Im on my school holidays at the moment. So I may be able to get a chapter up every other day or so.

Lou x


	4. Chapter 4

Madison ran out of the building. Once she got to the entrance she looked down the street in both directions. Using an elastic band from her wrist she tied up her long hair and walked toward a group of teenagers. After dodging three cars, two lorries and a bicycle, Maddie finally made it over to her friends.  
"Hey guys. Cheers for waiting." She sounded grateful, like she didn't want to be left alone. The others around her all nodded and said it was alright. From across the street, Oliver was looking at Madison. His eyes not liking the "yobs" she was hanging around with. He looked down at his watch and noticed the times. _01:27. _He was going to be late for a meeting if he didn't get back soon. And he needed Madison with him. Picking up his feet he ran across the road, ignoring the hailing of car horns and the yelling drivers. Managing to reach the youths, he placed his arm around Madison's shoulder and joined in with the conversation.  
"Oh yeah that happens a lot with me too." He smiled at the confused looks from the teenagers and smirked at the eye rolling coming from his new daughter. "Now Maddie, we need to get you home. There are people I want you to meet and clothes I want to buy for you. Let's go." He started.  
"Mr Queen. Really, like I said earlier, it's very sweet of you to offer to adopt me. But I really don't need your help." As she finished her sentence, their attention was caught by a crashing sound coming from behind them. Their heads turned. Oliver's eyed widened at the sight. Zod, and by the looks of things, some of his friends. Zod saw Oliver, and the young girl.  
"There she is! Get her!" he yelled. The suited people around him sprung into action. Oliver pushed himself and Maddie past the group of kids, grabbed her arm and ran with her down the street toward his awaiting car. After yelling at her to get in, he started the engine and drove of into the direction of Clock Tower.


End file.
